


The Blue Light at the End of the Hall

by MistyMomentzz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 13:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16064465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: Everything that’s created comes out of  silence. Your thoughts emerge from the nothingness of silence.Your words come out of the void. Your very essence emerged from the  emptiness. All creativity requires some stillness.Wayne Dyer





	The Blue Light at the End of the Hall

The dream was very vivid and it was often bizarre,it started like something out of a horror movie. 

Light knew that feeling of emptiness and he knew it so clearly that explaining it would take him a second.No stuttering, no hesitation and no fear but there was fear,and he often ignored that fear inside him.He thought to himself that he could never be afraid of anything especially death. 

 

Though he could control it he himself could never avoid his own and L’s. He hated thinking about it and dreaming about but every time it ended it felt complete like it was fated to happen, oh that ending how he despised it so much. He felt so horrible and yet so humiliated that he could laugh and weep at the same time knowing he would lose someone and lose himself. 

Light walks further and further into the hallway, he stops as he sees the glow of light blue shining upon his body, the cool wind blowing against his brown bangs.   
As he continues walking through the blue area he hears a scream much to familiar to his own and turns his body toward it he walks closer, approaching the still image of him embracing L. 

As he viewed himself holding L close to  
him like a little child holding their stuffed animal as close to themselves as possible whenever they would hear   
sound from their closet, he could here himself more clearly, yelling “wake up Ryuuzaki” or “you can’t die on me” Light walks up to himself but every time he tabs himself on the shoulder he disappears like thin air.   
time 

A lot more older than he is right now.He appears to be bruised and beaten like he just got back from a gang fight barely winning. Light remembers this part and hates this part the most,he almost feels like turning back every time he sees it but he can’t his body continues to move automatically. Watching the young men stop and find a place to rest and oddly enough it’s a set of stairs that lead to nowhere, he walks up to the middle of the steps and lies down on his back,looking up at the endless ceiling before pathetically closing his eyes in defeat. 

 

Nothing but emptiness again until he sees someone running passed him, he takes a good look and sees himself again but this 

Light feels embarrass almost like he lost a game he knew he was good at, he wants to walk up and shake the young man of out his sleep but he can’t because no matter how much he wants to wake that young man up he can’t and it’s always like this. Having a Sharp feeling in his stomach, Light could never change his faith at all. As he’s about to walk away he feels a tug on his shoulder he turns around and sees his enemy,standing face to face with him the raven haired man. 

 

Light just can’t stand the thought of him looking at him with those soulless black eyes furious he speaks up 

“What do you want, do you want to laugh at me? or even choke me to death? Go ahead L do it! I’m not afraid of dying it’s what we’re both fated to do anywa-“ 

Light gets cut off by arms wrapped around his waist shocked and unaware of what just happened he wraps his own arms around the older man embracing him as well.It was like all the anger in him vanished, minutes have passed and Light doesn’t let go he instead hold L tightly like he’s never letting him go but he is and though this is just a dream it’s going to happen to both him and Light. The dream ends there’s nothing left but the both of them in there bed laying down and waiting for one of them to disappear.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was pretty much my first Lawlight fanfic or one shot or whatever call.
> 
>  
> 
> There will probably be more in the future so yeah Thanks for reading.


End file.
